


【臣泉】调味要大胆

by giovanna_thewaterbottle



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanna_thewaterbottle/pseuds/giovanna_thewaterbottle
Summary: *之前讲来了臣妈ssr就开厨车，结果来到一破，所以愉快开车√【对，就是辆没啥内容的破车，还不好吃*臣妈略略切黑预警，日常我流ooc上天不好意思，主要是忍不住开车【怂怂的】
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 18





	【臣泉】调味要大胆

蜂蜜水果挞

“啊，监督，你侧脸沾上蜂蜜了哦。”  
刚好将做馅饼的黄油面团拿保鲜膜包住放进冰箱里，回头便看到粗手粗脚帮忙的立花泉将自己弄成小花猫，伏见臣便善意地出声提醒。  
泉闻声放下手里的罐子，拿橱柜玻璃当成镜子看：“真的！”  
虽说是自告奋勇来帮臣调制甜品配料，却因为新买的蜂蜜棒用不顺手，几次洒到外面，反而将台面搞的乱糟糟。  
该说战况惨烈还是她过于不小心，粘稠蜂蜜从颧骨滑到下颌，几乎顺着耳根要继续自由攀爬到颈侧去。她下意识拿指头去擦，却也只是徒劳地将浓金色越涂越开，连几缕发丝都被无辜卷入，连她自己都能嗅到蜂蜜甜腻的香气。  
臣被她狼狈的样子逗笑了，眼前的泉就像是块蜂蜜蛋糕，鼻头还粘着点糖霜粉，因狼狈而微微晕红了脸颊，充满生气的肌肤将蜂蜜衬得格外可口。  
可口到让人想用唇舌亲自品味一番。  
泉可不知道他在想什么，只知道自己被嘲笑了，无奈地朝他抱怨：“臣君不要光站在那里嘲笑我，拜托帮下忙。”  
厨用纸抽就摆在臣正后方位置，只可惜他现在肚子里正盘旋着更为有趣的歪心眼，嘴上却依旧笑嘻嘻地答应：“稍等，我这就帮你弄干净。”

“来，闭眼。”  
大手掰过她下颌，却是和厨用纸巾完全不同的触感，泉猛地张开眼，看到臣笑眯眯的脸越靠越近，那双向来温和如草食动物的蜂蜜色眼睛里透出丁点凶光。  
“！”  
被舔了，泉几乎吓得跳起来，然而那双温暖而宽大的手掌稳稳按在肩头，让她甚至连转身都做不到，只好呆在原地，无比清晰地感受臣那条柔韧的舌舔刷过她发烫的颧骨。  
泉的直觉告诉她躲不过，臣不像在开玩笑，哪怕嘴上说得轻松，急促的呼吸与变强硬的举止透着认真。  
男人的腔调仍旧温柔：“监督别乱动，我会好好帮你清理干净的。”而唇舌却完全罔顾她的惊讶，沿着蜂蜜滑过的路线，从脸颊一路细致舔到脖颈处，在一股一股搏动的动脉处过分流连。  
每根汗毛都被弄得湿濡顺服的感觉让泉感到痒，她止不住地浑身发抖，那痒意和贴在背后的臣宽阔胸膛传来的暖意一起，一直渗入到她骨血里，带点恐怖意味。  
“臣君……可，可以了吧。”泉的声音也开始发抖，虽然这样形容很古怪，她觉得自己有点像被盯住的猎物，而捕猎一方正充满趣味地进行捕食前玩弄环节。  
臣听到她讨饶，便从善如流地放开她肩膀，嘴里含浑地劝着：“耳朵那里还剩最后一点，你再稍等一下。”  
泉还来不及拒绝：“我自己擦就……嗯！”  
本来想转身推开臣的手只得改为扒住他有力的手臂，被突然含住整只耳廓，水声与舌尖一同挤入耳孔中，泉一下子酥软在身后男人怀中。

实在太过了，耳朵是她敏感处，被这样直接含在嘴里来回舔弄，直冲脑髓的热度与刺激让她忍不住缩进身后肇事者迎向她的怀中，丢人地低吟出声。  
臣低笑的频率柔柔地震动着泉每条神经，而他舌面正摩擦着她耳窝处小片软骨，犬齿极轻地啃嚼，热切得像是准备将整只生吞入腹，又疼惜得好像含在口中的珍宝。  
隐约能听到磁性声音低低呢喃着：“好甜。”泉勉强揪着跑远的理智的尾巴，狠狠捏了下臣的手背：“够，够了，臣君，给我停手！”  
察觉到泉动真格了，大概停顿了一两秒后，泉感到那恼人的湿热退去，从背后传来臣爽朗的声音：“我惹监督生气了嘛？不好意思。”  
“倒也不是生气……总之臣君请继续好好料理食物。”泉脸上仍旧发烫，吞吞吐吐说道，臣点头，却也没有放开她的意思，反而拥着她，跨过她的身体熟练地调制配料。  
看着在自己手中笨拙的器具与食材，在臣的指间被灵活摆弄，逐渐成型，就像近距离魔术表演一样，泉总是会看得很入迷。  
可惜这场真人秀结束得很快，搅拌好的馅料被盛进盆里盖好保鲜膜，那双魔术师般的灵巧大手空闲下来，又被主人百无聊赖地置于泉腰间，偷偷搞些粘腻的小动作。

虽说这份熟悉的安定暖意让人留恋，可理智告诉她毕竟还在厨房，宿舍里的公共场所。泉害怕有人撞见，边扭动着挣扎边警告臣：“臣君，之前我们不是说好在公共场合不能做出这种事吗，万一被其他团员看到会有麻烦。”  
作为以剧团事业为主的阶段，在一开始决定交往时两人就同意将这件事作为秘密；更何况眼下情形不容乐观，再不果断拒绝的话，泉有种接下来会被吃干抹净的预感，这种预感让她大脑热的有点晕。  
“所以不要……”  
早猜到她会说这话，臣低头亲吻她头顶发旋，有余裕地笑着回答：“我算过了，这个时间学生组都还在上课，平时窝在宿舍的各位恰好今天去海边游玩，而其他人工作的工作，兼职的兼职，现下这间厨房正空闲得很。”  
他说的是真的，午后阳光正安静地泼洒，空荡荡房间里除了男人低笑声音，就只剩泉自己愈发加速的轻喘。泉被迎面而来的灼热金光晃得眯起眼，她觉得自己就差一点，就会被说服，或者被彻底溶解，坠入蜜糖色沼泽。  
而耳边的恶魔还在温柔低语：“你看，监督，饼皮正在冰箱里醒面中，调料已经完成配制味道刚好，我们正有大把时光，为什么不做点有趣的事呢？”  
从确认交往后，臣便总这样狡猾，嘴上用请问的语气，然而拦腰搂住泉的手臂却没有丝毫放开的意思，甚至极过分地拿膝盖挤进泉双腿之间，大腿轻柔地摩挲着裤裆处那条敏感的缝隙，一呼一吸贴在泉过分敏感的耳根，让她几乎要融化在这高热的怀抱中。  
被热度彻底冲昏头脑，泉最终还是迷迷糊糊地答应臣的要求：“但是，只能做一次哦。”

“没问题。”男人说着，拿舌头舔舔嘴唇：“只要你不后悔。”

下一个瞬间，泉低呼着整个人被抱起来，稳稳放在空料理台上，臣凑进她双腿间，卷起她的衬衫下摆，灵活地钻进她的衬衫里，熟练地将胸衣推上去，含住一侧乳首吮吸，偶尔用牙齿技巧性的轻轻啃咬。  
而另一侧被握在大手中恣意捏弄着，哪怕她自认罩杯不算小，仍旧被完美地握在粗糙指头间随意把玩。雪白乳肉从指缝溢出，像奶油布甸滑嫩可口；而每每被指腹的茧子刮擦过挺立的乳首时，臣总会故意着重摩擦，让从两侧传来的双倍快乐堆满她的每寸敏感神经。泉虚抱住他，用一只手死死捂住嘴，防止呻吟太大声。  
见她如此，臣干脆放弃挺立到发疼的乳首，改为仔仔细细舔着泉乳缝间的细腻肌肤。常年不见光的白嫩处只被舌面刷过也泛起了可爱的红晕，臣更不肯放过一个角落，顺便留下几颗隐蔽又淫靡的草莓，直到被泉连连拍打着逼他停嘴：“不，不行了，臣君，这样太过了，不行……”  
作为优秀伴侣臣于是从善如流，转而顺着肋骨向下亲吻，当被吻到肚脐时泉又是一阵哆嗦，仿佛舌尖探进腹腔中的恐惧掺杂在快感中，而被臣抚摸后背和腰窝舒适到几乎脱力，只能迷迷糊糊任由他将自己无力的双腿抬起来，解开腰带和纽扣，将仔裤褪到膝盖处。  
“监督今天穿的内裤很可爱，浅棕色波点，被蜜液晕开弄得湿湿的，这样看更像蜂蜜了。”他说着拿指腹隔着布料轻轻按压汩汩流出蜜汁的缝隙，愉快地眯起眼睛，对着阳光观察指尖湿痕。  
实在是过于羞耻，泉的眼角都染上湿气，对这种堪称折腾的称赞吃不消，双手后撑反而将自己送到臣眼前：“臣君，不要玩的太过分，来做吧。”  
臣喉间有点干涩，吞了吞口水：“既然监督这么主动，我就不客气了。”  
动手一点点扒下她的内裤，分开双腿就能看到湿漉漉的草丛和正不断涌出粘稠蜜液的柔韧肉瓣。他总觉得眼下的泉浑身上下都是蜂蜜味道，于是他弯下身，单膝跪地，凑到她双腿之间仔细尝味。

“呀啊啊！”  
最敏感之处被恋人夹在唇舌之间玩弄，耳畔都是拨弄出的咕啾咕啾的水声，快感被裹挟在羞耻心里直袭泉的脑髓。  
臣认真得就像真是在品尝甜点，不断变换角度去含舔那挺立的小小肉粒，将粉嫩尖端硬生生折磨得通红充血。再一次被齿尖狠狠刮擦过顶端时，泉终于承受不住地哭出声，双腿肌肉抽搐着夹住臣的脑袋，被吮吸花核的快感逼得她在未被进入的情况下直接潮吹。  
有不少蜜液喷溅到臣的嘴角，他伸舌卷入口中，抬头对泉微笑：“我就知道，监督的味道果然是甜的。”  
在他面前泉完全失却年长者的从容，被臣和快感俘虏，只得哭着搂住他脖子撒娇：“臣君求你别玩了，直接进来吧，我受不了了。”  
对于泉这种柔媚的依赖很是受用，臣微微眯起眼睛，从她腿间站起身来，掰过女人下颌给那双留着口涎与齿痕的可爱嘴唇一个带着她自己味道的深吻。  
“唔嗯……”泉被迫大张着嘴摆出任君采撷的模样，她还在余韵中没多少体力，软软瘫在臣的臂弯里，由他居高临下地将她抱着翻过身来，让她背朝自己，分开双腿，先探入两根手指给她扩张。  
臣太熟悉她的敏感点，只需简单的几下抠挖很快找到穴壁的某处，拿指尖深深浅浅地摁下去。  
“监督，喜欢这里吗？”  
泉没法回答他，她仅剩的理智都用来压抑呻吟，沉浸在一波接一波的灭顶快感里，腰胯剧烈颤抖着，太多爱液顺着腿根流进裤子里。承受不住体内接连发动的攻势，双手终于支撑不住身子，干脆趴在料理台上，几乎要再次被指奸到高潮。  
直到听到泉再次哑着嗓子拜托别再玩她，臣感觉她已经足够放松和柔软了，于是边把着泉的腰防止她滑下去，边单手解开自己的腰带和拉链，掏出已经硬的不行的性器，对她说：“泉，我要进去了。”

臣贴心地抬高泉的腰，让她能以很好的角度接受自己的插入，然后缓缓地送进她高热的体内。等他完全插进去，两个人都松了口气。  
紧致高热，湿濡柔软，这是臣最喜欢的感觉，他啄吻着泉的颈侧与耳根，等她好好适应了自己的入侵后，摆动着腰开始浅浅的抽插。  
每次只拔出一点再缓缓插入，在甬道前端戳刺着敏感点，能感受到泉蠕动的穴壁随着刺激不断收缩颤抖着，宛如一张可爱的嘴努力吞吐。  
“监督的小穴好小，明明做过那么多次，完全没有被撑大呢。”  
感慨并不影响律动速度，臣甚至还有余裕亲吻泉的颈后和肩背，这时候泉都忘记让他不要在看得见的地方留下痕迹，只能死死咬住嘴唇别喊出声，毕竟臣的性器着实太大，与她的粘膜寸寸贴合着，完全将她撑满，酸酸胀胀的快感在肚子里来回冲撞。  
“哈，哈，臣君，”泉勉力试着扒住台面，防止自己坠落：“太，太大了，好痛苦……”  
“唔呃……”她被顶得一次次向前冲，而腰部被有力的臂膀牵引着，只能在几乎被撑破小腹与狠狠擦过敏感粘膜的快乐中往复着，被过多快感逼得死死咬住嘴唇。  
臣心疼她便让她别把嘴唇咬破了，伸手摸到蜂蜜瓶，突发奇想干脆拿指头抠挖了些蜂蜜，一块塞进泉嘴里。拿两根手指夹住她柔滑的舌把玩着，将指间的蜜液在她口中搅拌得到处都是，干脆让她彻底变成蜂蜜味的。  
“唔唔，别，玩，嗯嗯！”泉的齿间卡着臣的指节，过多的口水顺着嘴角一路流淌到锁骨窝，就连抱怨的话都无法完整说出口。更何况口中甜腻腻的蜂蜜混着臣的汗水荷尔蒙味道已经足够让她头晕脑胀，几乎忘记要呼吸。  
看她这副凄惨而淫乱的模样，上面的口被玩弄着舌，下面则被自己深深浅浅地抽插，臣带着笑意问她：“监督，我这样，有把你喂饱吗？”  
可惜泉根本听不清他讲什么，本能地摇头，激得臣一把将她的腰胯抱住，狂风暴雨般地重重抽插起来。  
他一下下都顶在泉最舒服的地方，甚至有好几次撞击到她因快感而下滑的子宫口，又酸又涨的快感让泉叫都叫不出来。她已经喊哑了嗓子，无力地趴在桌子上眼泪和口水乱淌，干脆嘤嘤地哭起来。

“我，呜，不行了，臣君——不行……”泉哭得愈凄惨，绞紧他的穴壁便越是疯狂收缩，迫近高潮边缘的她早已不知自己口中在呢喃些什么。  
臣将她无力的身体抱起来搂在怀中，听到她边哭边喊他名字：“臣，君，啊啊啊，臣，好舒服！受，受不了，臣君好棒，快死了——啊啊啊！”  
第二次被做到高潮，泉紧紧裹着性器的穴内一汩汩喷洒着爱液，砸落在臣手臂的泪珠被热气蒸腾着，湿咸中亦透出甜蜜滋味。  
大概是彻底晕了头，泉无意识地嘟起嘴唇，寻找着恋人厚实的那一双，伸出舌尖仔细舔吻，唇齿间无意识泄露出的吟哦也都是臣的名字。  
“臣君，好，好舒服，好喜欢你……”  
“！！！”  
臣仿佛听到灵魂深处某条铁链砸碎的声音，横冲直撞的欲望彻底脱缰：“泉……我也，喜欢你，喜欢的，不得了！”  
不顾泉的体力是否会彻底耗竭，他在把泉干高潮之后继续死命撞她敏感点，甚至将挂在他身上的女人抱着，就着抽插的姿势生生转了个圈，在泉细弱的尖叫声里狠狠吻住她的嘴，舌头扫过她齿龈和舌根：“让我看看，泉为什么会，这么甜，无论哪里都甜到，让人受不了！”  
“啊啊啊，臣君！”  
泉边喊他名字边第三次被逼上高潮，双腿挂在他腰上，抽搐着缩紧的甬道终于逼着臣也到了高潮。  
他用最后的理智抽出来，射在泉的屁股和后背处，白光过后是粗重而满足的叹息。

泉估计自己是真昏过去了，等她缓过神来，身上衣服已经被臣整理好了，虽然有些皱巴巴的。料理台和地面也收拾好了，忽略垃圾篓里好几团沾满不可言说的液体的纸巾，厨房又恢复了往日的正常。  
臣甚至看了眼计时器，去冰箱里拿出面团来做派皮，仔细将面团贴在模具上之后，将调好的馅料倒进去压实，然后送进烤箱里。  
在这期间承受了泉完全没有力道的殴打，和关于他趁人之危太过分的抱怨，对此臣很好脾气地如数答应着，顺便帮她把衬衫下摆掖进裤子里，还拿剩余的馅料给泉做了一口装的小点心，讨好地送到她嘴边：“抱歉监督，怪我做太过分，可以原谅我吗？”  
他甚至还犯规地卖萌般眨眨眼，天然温良的宛如下午那位坏心眼的男人与他无关，让泉就算咬牙举起拳头也没有了落下去的理由。没办法，面对这样家政全能又温柔的好男人实在让人不容易生气，泉也和每次一样很快消气了，开始盘算为晚饭还能做些什么准备，顺便让哆哆的切菜声尽快打散厨房里过于浓烈的暧昧气氛。

待作为主菜的意面与沙拉全部做好，晚些时候终于有人回宿舍了，是刚放学的高中生组，十座努力维持面无表情，却小幅度耸动着鼻尖，故意落后几步低声问臣这个甜甜的味道是什么？  
臣和往常一样爽朗地跟他打招呼：“晚餐甜点是水果派哦。”顿了顿，又补充一句：“今次的应该会很美味哦。”  
等烤箱发出愉悦的“叮”声时，最后的派也终于烤好了，臣将它端出来，却坏心的当着泉的面将刚刚那罐蜂蜜浇在最上面，笑着说这下甜点的滋味一定别致的好吃，因为和有监督同样的味道。  
泉当场决定今晚甜点她绝对不吃一口，并且坚定的禁欲一个月。  
这次才不要听他怎么解释呢，她这么想着，终于在突然打喷嚏的臣背后露出得胜的笑容。

END


End file.
